Doggy trouble
by kashii marii
Summary: After saving a girls' life while in dog form, Shigure can't find his way back. Now his only chance of survival is to hang out with this girl to keep from turning back into a human. A little RitsuXMii
1. Chapter 1

By kashiimarii

Fruits Basket story: the lost Dog and Monkey : () monkey

Okay! Since I always use the –kun, -chan, -san stuff wrong, I won't be using it in the story at all in the story. I'm not sure if Sensei counts as one of them, but it's said sometimes throughout the story. Also, later on in the story, there's gonna be two people who aren't able to say certain words right. So don't mind them too much. And according to the manga, Mitsuru is the Shigure's editors name… eh, I haven't watched the anime in a while, so I'm not sure if they call her Mitsuru as well . Ok, sorry for stalling! Go on, read. And thanks!

**Chapter 1: Nervous encounters**

"I swear, why does Sensei always do this to me?" Mitsuru complains on her way to Shigure's house. "Maybe I should quit… wait! No! What was I thinking? It's hard to get a job like this! But Sensei's so mean to-"

"AHH! Wait! Wait!" In the middle of Mitsuru's crying, she turns her head towards the familiar voice of Ritsu whose bag is being grabbed by a small cat. "I bought extra Takayoki! Please stop! I can't let you have it all!" As soon as Ritsu got a hold of the bag, he took out the extra Takayoki and then handed it to the cat that has gleefully accepted it. "There you go."

"Wow, that was quite thoughtful of you." Mitsuru says walking up to Ritsu.

"Huh? Oh um…" Ritsu stands up to face Mitsuru face to face. "I-it was nothing really. The cat was hungry last time I bought Takayoki for Shigure, so I bought extra this time is all. Nothing worth being thoughtful of."

"Oh yea! You're one of Sensei's relatives' right? Ritsu Sohma, right?"

"Y-yes!" Ritsu bows. "A pleasure to meet you again… uh…"

"Mitsuru." Mitsuru bows back. "I'm pleased to run into you. Are you on your way to Sensei's home as well?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Then, we best be going." As they were both about to enter the gate leading towards Shigure's home, the little cat from before grabs hold of Ritsu's pants, pulling him back.

"Ahh! You finished the Takayoki already? I'm sorry! I can't give you anymore! Please let go!"

"You really are quite thoughtful Ritsu." Ritsu turns his head towards Mitsuru, seeing her giving him a lovingly smile. Blushing uncontrollably and afraid to speak, Ritsu takes a run for it away from Shigure's entrance gate.

**Chapter 2: time to leave**

"Damn that Ayame!" Kyo yells as he and Yuki help clean up the place with Tohru. "He comes over for one night and he makes a fuckin' mess of the place!" Tohru giggles.

"I never thought of Ayame to be a messy person." Tohru says stacking books together.

"Hello everyone!" Shigure gleefully yells as he enters the room. "Ayame left some of his things here, Tohru, would you mind coming with me to Ayame's home?"

"N-no. Not at all."

"Good. Come, we shall be going!" As Tohru walks up towards Shigure, Yuki and Kyo gives him a suspicious glare. "Oh, Yuki, Kyo, would you like to come with us as well?" Both fall into an even deeper silence. Of course they don't want Tohru to be alone with him, but since they can't stand Ayame, their answer to his question is unsure. "Hmm… I thought as much. Come Tohru, help me carry a few of Ayame's thing so we can be going."

"Yes." A few minutes after they left, Mitsuru appears at the front door with Kyo answering it.

"Hello Kyo, is Shigure writing down his story?"

"So that's why he was so eager to leave." Kyo says to himself.

"What? Shigure sensei left? Where did he go? Where!" nervously, Kyo takes a step back.

yes yes, I posted two chapters at once. I only did that because they are both so short! Both can barely fill up a page on there own! Anyways, please comment. Thanks for reading!


	2. let the fun begin

**Chapter 3: let it all begin!**

"Ahh… such a lovely breeze." Shigure says allowed carrying fewer things than Tohru.

"SHIRURE!" Ritsu yells as he runs up to them.

"Ritsu?"

"I'm sorry for taking off! I'm sorry! I got nervous around Mitsuru and I couldn't help but run away with your Takayoki! I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry!"

"Ritsu…"

"Yes Shigure?"

"Give me my Takayoki."

"Ah! Oh, yes! Sorry!" Ritsu aggressively hands Shigure the Takayoki.

"Thank you!" As he takes out two Takayoki's for both him and Tohru, he starts to eat. "So Ritsu, if you don't mind me asking, but are you falling in love with my editor?"

"NO! I CAN'T! That would be wrong of me to-"

"Your very rude Ritsu."

"Wha?"

"For one, Tohru is here as well, and you did not bother to say "hi" to either one of us, and second, Mitsuru is probably at my house, crying at the front door because you ditched her like that!"

"Oh my gosh!" Ritsu took off running, accidentally pushing Shigure into Tohru, transforming him into a dog. "I'M SORRY SHIGURE AND EXCUSE ME TOHRU!"

"Heh, that's Ritsu for you."

"Oh my gosh, Shigure!" Tohru yells out. "Are you alright?"

"GIVE IT BACK!" a voice from across the street yells out.

"Yes, Tohru, I'm quite –" Shigure says until another voice interrupts him.

"WAIT! Please! Give it back!" Shigure turns his attention to across the street seeing three local punks running away from a young girl whose chasing after them for some reason.

"I'll be back Tohru!" Shigure yells as he runs off.

"Wait, Shigure!" But even before Tohru finished what she said, Shigure was already across the street following the four kids into an alley while still in dog form.

**Chapter 4: to the rescue**

Sorry for interrupting. Anyway, in my opinion, the story doesn't get that good until somewhere in the middle of this chapter…uhh… that was it. Sorry, now you can continue…

"Ha ha ha!" The leader of the three boys laughs as he is pushing the poor girl against a wall, defenseless. The young girl, who couldn't be more than 10 years old has grayish brown hair and dirty clothes that proves that she has been living on the street for quite some time. Even her smell gives the hint of that. The three boys cornering her, with one of the boys holding a pink wallet with him, all had dark black hair. It's like they're all triplets or something. "You could have been left alone, with us holding onto your wallet of course, but you just had to follow us."

"Well duh! You're stealing my wallet!" Angry, the boy slaps her on the cheek. "Shut up bitch!" he yells.

"Uh… Bark bark!" Shigure yells as he runs in.

"Help doggy!" In haste, Shigure runs up to the boy pinning the girl, biting him on the leg.

"DAMMIT!" He yells as he releases the girl, trying to shake the dog off his leg.

"A guard dog!" the boy holding the pink wallet yells.

"Hey!" The boys turn back to the girl who kicks the boy holding the wallet in the shin "HYA!" As he lays fetal position on the floor, the other boy backs away, running. "Fuck this shit!" he yells. The moment the boy holding the wallet tried to get up, the girl kicks him again, making him unconscious. She smiles proudly as she grabs the pink wallet back.

"Come doggy!" The girl yells running. Shigure lets go of the boys' leg, running after the girl.

The moment they were out of danger, Shigure finds himself led to a park. The little girl starts to throws her arms around Shigure crying. "Thank you! Th-thank you so much! Y-your su-such a good d-doggy."

"Your welcome."

"What the?"

"Bark bark." _Oh that's right…_ Shigure thought as the girl shrugged, and continues hugging him. _She thinks I'm a dog… which is true. But… _Finally after the many hugs, the girl stood back up, pats Shigure on the head, and begins to walk off. _Ok, she's leaving. Now time to go…_ When Shigure turned around, he realizes that wherever he is, he doesn't know the way back. _Uh oh… _Desperate at a time like this, he turns back around, running after the girl "Bark bark!".

"What the?" When the girl looks back, Shigure leaps into her arms, causing her to fall to the ground. "Ouch…" _oops._ "What do you want boy? Or are you a girl?" Curiously, she tries to take a look, but Shigure backs away nervously. "Oh… dogs like privacy too." Apologetically, she walks up to Shigure, patting him on the head. "Sorry girl," _Girl?_ "So what was it that you wanted?"

"Bark bark." _How does she expect me to reply back?_

"Oh wait… dogs can't talk either. Hey! Before I left home, I had a sister whose about four years younger than me. Before she was kidnapped, she was able to talk to animals… er, actually, communicate… but that's not useful to know right now. So, do you want to be my friend girl?" Shigure nods his head aggressively along with one of his fake barks. "Yay! So… what to call you…" _Oh… boy. _"I'll call you Keiko!" A sweat drop appears on Shigure's head as he shook his head no. "Don't like that huh? How about… Ami?" _Nope._ Shigure shakes his head again. "Your picky. What do you want to be called then?" _My god girl, how can I reply? Oh wait a second…_ a brilliant idea came into his mind. He grabs a stick with his mouth, and then runs over towards the playground. He starts to drag his stick through the sand to write some words down. Curiously, the girl walks up to him to see what he's doing. In Kanji, Shigure has written, "Why don't you call me "Almighty Shigure?" And I'm a man you know?" The girl stares at Shigure's words like how you would if you were to see one of the Sohma family members' transform into an animal all of a sudden. "You can write…" Gleefully, the girl throws her arms around Shigure once more. "You're so smart!" _That I am…_

Eh! I forgot a disclaimer! So here it is: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I DO own this story, and the new characters I put in it.

Ahh… chapter four was able to fill up it's own page, but I guess I'll stick with the way I'm posting the story like this. Please comment! … again.


	3. Chapter 3

OH MY GOSH! I completely forgot about this fanfic! I thought I already posted everything at once, but I guess not… anyways, here's the next part of it. I'll add on the rest too… next week or tomorrow maybe…

**Chapter 5: Announcement + sushi**

"Miss? Miss?" Ritsu yells running through the property looking for Mitsuru. "Miss? Where are you?" If you can't tell, he doesn't know her name yet.

"Ritsu?" Ritsu turns around seeing Yuki, planting more vegetables in his… secret garden.

"Ah! Yuki! I'm so sorry to disturb you! Is a women here by any chance?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean Shigure's editor! Is she here? Is she?"

"Inside the house, yes."

"Great!" Ritsu was about to run for it towards the house, but he turns back to Yuki with a sad look. "I'm lost."

As soon as Yuki and Ritsu made it back to the house, Ayame was there with Tohru and Mitsuru sitting on the floor crying. "What's going on?" Yuki asks.

"Your stupid uncle! That's what!" Mitsuru yells. "He disappeared on everyone!"

"T-that's terrible!" Ritsu yelps out.

"By Miss Tohru here's description, he noticed a young female in distress and ran to help her. Yet, I doubt he knows the way back so clearly he's lost out there in the cruel harsh world." Ayame states.

"THEN WE GOTTA LOOK FOR HIM!" Mitsuru screams standing up, but Ayame grabs her shoulder, gently pushing her back down.

"Ahh, but you see, that's the problem. In his conditions, it will be hard to find him. But for now, lets all go back home and wait till tomorrow."

"This sucks." Kyo moans.

This sucks. Shigure thought as he and the girl receive free sushi and two water bottles from the back alley of a sushi restaurant. This back alley gives me the creeps. He says, looking around suspiciously.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" The girl says bowing many times.

"Heh heh, it's always a pleasure for me to help out people in times of hardship."

"You're so kind. I am very much grateful."

"Heh, come back when you go hungry again, alright?"

"Thank you very much sir." As the man walks back into his restaurant, the girl shows Shigure the food they just received with a huge grin. When they walked out the alley, they sat at a nearby bus stop to sit and eat their sushi.

"This is good, huh… Almighty Shigure?" The girl says as she stuffs a California roll in her mouth.

"Bark."

"My name's Maiko. But even though my name means "daughter of Mei" , my mom wasn't named Mei. My grandmother was." She says as Shigure starts eating his Nigiri.

"Very interesting." Shigure says causing Maiko to look around the place looking for whoever said that. Oops… "Bark Bark."

"Ok…" Maiko opens a water bottle. "Would you like some?"

"Bark." Shigure says nodding.

"Kay, open wide." Shigure does so as she pours water into his mouth till accidentally he coughs, spilling the water in his mouth onto the sushi. "Sorry!"

"No problem."

"HUH?" Maiko looks around again.

"Bark Bark."

"Uh… I guess, either way now, the rest of this Sushi's yours." YAY! "But hurry and finish up. I want to go to the book store real quick." Don't rush a dog while he eats.

**Chapter 6: suppose to study**

Later on in the day, Ritsu sits inside a very pinkish room along with a girl only 15 years old who has long black hair in pigtails with red streaks, thick black glasses, a purple-black sleeveless shirt, and jeans. Loud music is on while she and Ritsu are studying. To the Sohma's, she, Aiko, is to become the next heir of the family once Akito is dead. For her, she just moved to Japan from America, and only seems to get along with only the members of the zodiac then with any other members of the family.

"Riiiiitsuuuu…" Aiko moans as she flips through more pages in her book.

"Yes?"

"This Japanese stuff is confusin'. I can't even read these words."

"But you can understand it when said allowed?"

"YUP!"

"Oh, let me help you." Ritsu sits up to lean against her bed to point at some of the words, but finds that he's reading it instead. 'Never apologize for showing feelings-' 'gain that which is worth having-"

"HAHAHA! Wrong book Ritsu!"

"AH! I'm sorry!" Frantically, he looks for her social studies book.

"hehe… that's a book of wisdom… or actually quotes… I already bought the English version of it in American. Hmm, now I wonder why I bought the joponesey version?" She has trouble speaking Japanese... of course

"B-but I thought you were studying."

"Yea yea, I am." From underneath her stomach, she grabs hold of the social studies book that she was purposely lying on top of. She opens the book, finding herself lost. "I can't understand this!"

"Do you need help?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" Ritsu gets startled from the loud noise.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Haha! Na… I'm sorry! Wow, you reacted fast when ya said that! You've must have been sayin' sorry all yer' life!"

"Eh…"

"YOU HAVE!"

"SORRY!"

"I'm right!" She sits up holding both fists in the air "Woo hoo! Bout' time my cousins are nicerer!" She brings her hands back down to go in a thinking position. "Wait a sec…" Suspiciously, she stares at Ritsu right in the eyes.

"Eh, is there something wrong?"

"You're a bit TOO nice, wouldn't ya say?"

"Uh…"

"Ah, oh well." she starts to wave one of her hands. "That's a good thing. So tell me cousin Ritsu, what's a very kind dude like ya doin' all alone?"

"Excuse me?"

"Pleaaase tell me ya have a girlfriend…"

"I-I'm sorry, I don't."

"Aww…"

"I'm sorry! I can go get on-"

"NO! NO! Don't! Ya speak before ya think too much! Don't get a GF just cuz I said so. Do it for the loooove." She says crossing her arms over her chest. "Are ya in love?" Ritsu blushes uncontrollably. "Oops! Must have triggered a certain sense in ya, I'm sorry! Neva should have gotten into yer business. We really should be studying! Now help me with my Social studies college boy! Then afterwards, Algebra."

"YES MA'AM!" Ritsu quickly grabs hold of her Social studies book, pointing to certain symbols to explain what each meant while also trying to tell her how to pronounce it. After a while, each gets tired from the excessive studying. "Um… Miss Aiko?"

"PUH LEEZE don't call me Miss Aiko! It sounds so…" twirling her hand around in the air just to think up a word, "strange-ish… 'sides, we're cousins! Call me Aiko! Ya know better!"

"Ye-yes! I'm sorry!"

"What's up?"

"Your wisdom book, may I take a look at it please?" Aiko digs through under her papers and learning books. Finally she pulls out the wisdom book and tosses it to Ritsu almost hitting his head.

"Nock yerself out." Ritsu smiles as he opens to the page book marked. "Read whatever quote yer readin' out loud would ya? I needa hear some wise words from… wise people right now. And can ya turn off the music? Gosh it's getting tiring to listen to the same song over and over and over…" As Ritsu gets up to turn it off, Aiko jumps off her bed to do it herself. "Never mind, sorry." The music finally ends as she jumps onto her bed to lie down. "Ok, now go on, read read read."

"Yes… Aiko." Ritsu looks at the first quote on the top of the page. "'Never apologize for showing feelings. Remember that when you do, you apologize for the truth.' By Benjamin Disreali."

"Hmm… Apologizing for showing feelings is like lying to yerself I guess. Bad thing. Pay good attention to that quote Rits, it might come in candy for you."

"Candy?"

"yea. Candy she means handy."

"uh… yes, I will." Ritsu turns to the next quote over. "'To live with fear and not to be afraid is the final test of Maturity.' From Edward Weeks."

"Weeks? Wow, never thought that was a name… ok! I understand this one! Next one!"

"Aiko,"

"What?"

"Um… do you know Shigure's editor?"

"Ok… what a thing to bring up."

"I'm sorry…"

"Na… don't be! Ok! I heard things bout' her though. Ya know how this family gossips a lot," she says with a wink. "Now, she's an editor… Shigure's Editor. Once in a while, she'll find out Shigure's secret, but then Hatori's there to the rescue to erase her mind with bendy straws!"

"HUH?"

"Just kiddin' "

"I got that bendy straw thing from an American show. Anyway, nice person but has a freakin lousy husband." She- she's… married? Ritsu thought in shock with wide eyes. "Cuz of him, her kid ran away. So now a divorce has been filed down and stuff and she now lives with her bro! HEY! Why the heck is this family talkin' bout other people's lives who aren't even apart of this family?" Aiko stands straight up on her bed. "That is just plain wrong! Once I become head of this family, that talking behind back thing shall forever stop otherwise they'll have ta go into the dark creepy room! Bwa hahahaha!" Nervously, Ritsu scoots back. "Hey, want some sushi? We got plenty."

" -- y-yes… please."

"Kay!" As she trots out of the room, Ritsu looks outside seeing the sun setting.

"Haha, that was so stupid."

"Next time we do that, check for lookout dogs."

"Gotcha." As Aiko walks into the kitchen, her three younger brothers were they're eating the sushi she prepared earlier.

"What were you three thinking?" Aiko yells as she nears them. The three look at her with fear.

"We didn't steal! We didn't steal!" the three yelled out.

"Of course ya did! I made that sushi fer dinna and as a snack fer Ritsu and I and you guys barely left any fer us!"

"Oh…" Those look of relief caused Aiko to become very suspicious.

All on it's own, chapter six filled up 4 pages worth! XP Then again, it didn't feel so long when I read through it. Anyways, I plan on making more stories with Aiko in it. Maybe later on, I'll make one when she first came to the Sohma house and started becoming very very good friends with Ritsu and Kagura especially… Eh! Getting off subject I think! Eh, please comment. Thank you!

To add: hmm… I wonder why I put that reading quote stuff there… it barely has anything to do with this story… oh well! And I think Aiko sounds like a western or something! Then again, she's from the US, so of course she would…XPXP lets hope she can speak Japanese properly in the future. .


	4. sleep

**Chapter 7: let's go to sleep**

She wasted her money. She wasted her money. Was all Shigure thought as he and Maiko are back at the park sitting at the bench. And all on my account. Why? Why? She knows she's poor and needs to save up for money. Hmm… I must sound like a worrying father by now…Maiko had an arm around Shigure as she looks through the dog book. "You don't look like a Doberman…" Doberman? Hmm, now that I think about, what kind of dog am I? Very questioning… "Hey Almighty Shigure, I'm just gonna call ya Shigure ok?" Aww… Shigure thought disappointedly.

"Bark." Maiko grins.

"Kay, hey, since you can write, can you read?" Shigure nods. "You're so smart. Here," From her bag, she pulls out one of Shigure's books. "This guy has the same name as you! Shigure! My uncle likes his stories a lot, but for some reason, he won't let me read it. He says I need to wait till I'm a little older. But you're old enough to read it. In dog years I guess." She places the book next to Shigure, watching in astonishment as he opens the book with his paws. "Write to me what it's about when your done ok?"

"Bark." Nope!

When it finally became nighttime, both lies down under the bench, cuddling next to one another. Shigure's trying to sleep, but for the amount of time he has been a dog, he can't help but worry. "Shigure…" Maiko mumbles with her eyes close. "You're very smart, but like me, you were alone." You are jumping to conclusions, but please, do continue. "I bet you had a reason you left your home too, huh? I left mine because my father was evil. He'll always hurt our feelings and make mom go crazy. But work makes mom crazy also. It's a good thing I left. They were in debt anyway and like dad said, I'm just a waste of money. YAWN… you promise not to tell? Each time I do, mom gets upset saying it's no ones business. I bet she's just jealous cause she's afraid to show her emotions. That's moms problem, she hides to many things and it's making her crazy…" There was a deep pause that caused Shigure to turn his head towards Maiko, but only to see her sound asleep. He grins, and licks her cheek.

"Nighty night." Shigure says with a yawn before he fell asleep.

**Chapter 8: bad smell**

"Fwoo!" Momiji sighs allowed as he and Hatsuharu takes a seat at a nearby bench. It's early in the morning during the time when the sun is barely up and also the time where Hatsuharu normally goes jogging. Momiji was up at the time so he decided to go with him. "This jogging stuff is very tiring! Did ya bring the water bottles Haru?"

"It's in your bag." Hatsuharu points out.

"Oh yea!" As Momiji rummages through his bag, Shigure, from underneath slowly wakes up.

"Try to hurry up alright? We need to get home before anyone realizes we're missing."

"Yes, yes, alright." As Momiji starts to take his drink, he felt something tapping against the backside of his leg. Curiously, he bends down, looking underneath the bench, ending up getting whack in the face by a tail. "ouch!" Momiji yells as he does a back flip to the ground while covering his face. "I'm hit! I'm hit!"

"That was kinda cool. I had no idea you can do back flips. Yet another mystery solved."

"No Haru! Look! A doggy!"

"HURRAY!" Shigure yells as he leaps out from underneath the bench. The site of dog form Shigure made the two boys go wide eyes. "Thank goodness! It really is you two! And Momiji, I'm very sorry for hitting you in the face." Both remained quiet till Hatsuharu spoke up.

"A dog in the form of Shigure sensei. How very odd."

"Haru! That is Shigure! Remember? Ayame kept yelling 'Shigure went missing! Shigure went missing!'" He says that while opening and closing his fist in the air. "Remember?"

"Oh… yea."

"Uh… you two…" Shigure tries to talk, but gets interrupted.

"Shigure sensei, if you remain in this form, a dog catcher might get you." From Momiji's backpack, Hatsuharu tries to look for something. When he found it, he puts the dog collar with Shigure's name on it around Shigure's neck. Shigure lifts a brow.

"What were you doing with this name collar?"

"That shall remain a secret."

"Hehe, So why'd you go missing Shigure?" Momiji asks.

"I couldn't find my way back."

"How'd ya manage to stay in dog form this whole time?"

"I was with Maiko the whole time."

"Who is… Maiko?" Hatsuharu asks.

"This girl here." Shigure says, pointing with his right paw towards the young 10-year-old sleeping. Since Maiko's back is facing them, Hatsuharu turns around on the bench and bends down to try to see her face, but instead sees the two books lying on the floor. He reaches out to grab them, and starts to flip through the pages.

"I'm guessing she was trying to find out what kind of dog you are?" Hatsuharu asks.

"Yes, she wasted her precious money on me when she should be using it to pay for a bath or something!"

"Hehe, that's kind of you Shigure… I think." Momiji says whispering the last part to himself.

"Why did she buy your porn novel book? Isn't she like 9 or 10 years old?" Hatsuharu asked another question.

"Heh heh, she bought that for her uncle. Luckily she hasn't even taken a glimpse inside it yet."

"Smart girl." As if it were on command, Shigure has finally transformed back into a human.

"Finally!" Shigure says stretching his arms out.

"Be glad the streets are empty at this time of day." In her sleep, Maiko starts to cough uneasily as if choking from the smoke of Shigure's transformation.

"Crap! When she wakes up-" Shigure stops himself from finishing the sentence since even him and Momiji and Hatsuharu knew what will happen. "Quick! Hug me!" Shigure throws his arms around Momiji randomly. "Dammit! You're no girl!"

"Plus, he's a zodiac member. So that hug would not effect either one of you." Hatsuharu states. Shigure lets go of Momiji and instead dives to hug Maiko causing more smoke from his transformation back into a dog. Finally awakening, Maiko tries to get up, but with the smoke blocking her site and causing her to cough, she ends up hitting her head on the bench making her cry from the pain.

"Ow…" She rolls out from under the bench away from the smoke, but continues to cough. While the smoke was disintegrating into the air, Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Shigure both run over to young Maiko.

"Bark bark." Momiji and Hatsuharu turned their attentions back to Shigure with the same thought in mind Whose gonna believe that fake bark? While still coughing, Maiko was able to mutter out the words "Shigure… I cough cough don't know what you did cough, but it smells coughbad cough cough cough." Hearing that, Hatsuharu and Momiji couldn't help but laugh.

Moments later, Maiko finds herself awake, lying on Hatsuharu's lap. The comfortable feeling it gave her, she didn't want to get up, but this man is a stranger to her, so she must. Maiko sits up, letting out a yawn.

"YAY! She's alive!" Momiji cheers. A vein shows from Shigure's head.

"Are you alright?" Hatsuharu asks in his calm voice. Maiko suspiciously looks around seeing the little girl—or whom she thinks is a girl—cheering with Shigure just playfully going along with it. She turns back to Hatsuharu. Seeing the green tattoo on his arm made her think, "gang member".

"Yes." She stands up, takes a bow "Thank you very much for… whatever has just happened." Walks in a fast pace patting Shigure's head, "Come on Shigure." And walks as far as possible, but still looking back to see if Shigure will follow. From her distance, she can see the green tattoo boy reaching into his pocket, and then sticking something into Shigure's mouth while also whispering to him. "Shigure! Come boy!"

"You better go Shigure." Momiji says.

"Okay." Shigure says through gritted teeth, still holding whatever in his mouth. "Thanks you two! I owe you both!" Shigure yells as he runs off towards Maiko.

"He owes me twenty. How much did you give him Momiji?" Hatsuharu asked curiously. Momiji whispered the amount in his ear. "He's never gonna pay us back now."

wow… my chapters are getting longer. Ey, I realize, posting it like this, it makes it easier on me when I start to download the documents! Instead of posting each one individually, all that time I'll spend will be cut in half!

Ok, please comment, thank you.


	5. bathhouse encounters

**Chapter 9: bathhouse encounters**

"Wow, Tattoo boy and his girlfriend were really kind to give us this money, huh Shigure?" Shigure nods obediently, but inside his mind, he was laughing at her mistake about Momiji. To keep from transforming into a person, Shigure leans himself against her leg as they walked. They walked passed a nearby electronics store where a clock was being featured through a window. It was 6pm in the morning. A time where most of the bathhouses start to open which was exactly where they were heading. As they walked into the bathhouse, two familiar people start to walk out of it, both Ritsu and Mitsuru who awkwardly also notices each other.

"Are dogs also allowed in the bathhouse?" Maiko asks.

"Sorry kid, no pets are allowed." The man at the register says.

"OH Ritsu! Fancy meeting you here." Mitsuru says as both stood in front of Shigure.

"How about if I pay extra?" Maiko insisted

"Yes, p-pleasant meeting you here too… uh," Ritsu says.

"I'm sorry kid, but no pets." The man at the register says.

"Still haven't memorized my name yet? It's Mitsuru."

"Ah, Mitsuru, I'm sorry." Ritsu says in his shy voice.

"Sorry for what, Ritsu?"

"What if I pay-" Maiko continued insisting.

"Eh, uh, for… running off the other day…" as he talked, his voice became softer and softer, "And… forgetting your name…"

"I'm sorry to say, but I'm gonna kick you and your dog out, if you keep insisting. But either way, your dog is going to be kicked out. So I suggest you tie him up outside."

"Don't worry about it." Mitsuru waved it off, but in a hurry, she walks out of the bathhouse. And without Ritsu knowing, she was blushing. Ritsu lets out a loud sigh as his face starts to blush from embarrassment.

"Shigure won't need to be tied up," Maiko says. The name Shigure struck Ritsu as if in shock. "He's smart enough not to run away."

"Alright." The man at the register shrugs as Maiko leads Shigure outside. Ritsu stares towards the dog as Shigure stares back on his way out. "Sir?" The man at the register yells towards Ritsu, "Is there something you need?"

"Eh? No, sorry. Excuse me." Ritsu runs out the door.

"Where'd you get that collar Shigure?" Is one of the first thing Ritsu heard on his way out of the bathhouse, and the first thing he noticed was Mitsuru sitting at the bus stop. By trying, Ritsu turns his attention to the dog name Shigure and the young girl caring for him. And as he thought, it looks exactly like him, except with the collar on. "Oh well, at least no dog catchers will get you. Just wait here, ok?"

"Bark."

"Okay," Maiko gives a small wave goodbye before she entered the bathhouse once again.

"Eh…" Ritsu says as he faces Shigure and Shigure faces him. It was silent between both of them, till finally, Shigure says "Takayoki…" pronouncing each syllable as anyone would to a little kid.

"Sh-Shigure? Is that you?"

"No, my names Fido. Get the name right. Fiiido."

"Eep! Sorry!"

"Ha ha, I'm just kidding! I can't believe you fell for that!"

"Actually I didn't." Ritsu mumbles. "I knew it was you, I just couldn't help but apo-"

"Be quiet."

"Y-YES!"

"Easily startled too. Hmm, Ritsu, do you by any chance know where Mitsuru is heading off to?"

"Uh, sorry, but no."

"Go ask. If she's going towards my house, then… well, if you love her, then you will try to keep her from going there. Otherwise she'll try to harm herself knowing I haven't finished my story yet."

"O-okay!" Before the bus even came, Ritsu ran off to Mitsuru, ending up leading her to someplace else.

"He he he, I've done it once more." A sudden net swung over Shigure's head, causing him to startle.

"Put him in the truck."

**Chapter 10: what are the chances…**

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Was all Shigure could think of as he struggled in his kidnapper arms who throws him into one of the many kennels in the truck. On the outside, the truck looks like one of those moving trucks. As his two kidnappers laughed as they shut the way out, Shigure hears other voices all around.

"Why are we hear?"

"What's going on?"

"Who where those men?" When Shigure finally looks around, all the voices around him were dogs and each one in a kennels.

"You all need to calm down!" Shigure turns his attention to the one who said that which ends up being the voice of a small girl in a Chinese uniform. "If you do not, those men will shoot! They will! I saw them shoot a puppy once!"

"No!"

"We're all gonna die!"

Taking a chance, Shigure speaks, "Uh… excuse me," the little girl turns her attention to Shigure. Even though Shigure was able to tell she was very young, he wasn't able to see her face at all. "Can you let me out please?" The girl shook her head.

"No, I can not. If I let any one of you out, I will be in big trouble."

"I wanna go home!"

"What's gonna happen to us?"

"Listen! All of you need to calm down! Don not worry! They are just going to sell you to…" As if choking on the word, "a meat house…"

"WHAT?" Shigure yells, "Listen, what's your name?"

"Tanaka. What is yours?"

"Almighty Shigure. Tell me, how are you able to understand our language?" Besides mine?

"I dunno. I just can."

"How old are you?"

"Six."

"What are you doing here?"

"I-."

"STOP TALKIN' TO THEM BONEHEADS AND GET EM' TO SHUT UP DAMMIT!" Through the small opening in the front of the truck, one of the kidnappers yelled.

"YES! I will!" Tanaka looks angrily towards all the dogs while giving out an aura that causes all of them to whimper in fright. Then sadly, looking over to Shigure, she says in a sad voice "No more questions." And from that, she sits in her corner of the truck.

**Chapter 11: meanie head**

Wondering around the front of the bathhouse, Maiko looks around in a worried way. "Where'd he go? Where'd he go?"

"Haru look! It's that girl again!" Maiko turns around seeing Momiji and Hatsuharu walking up to her. "Hello again miss!"

"Uh… Hi." Maiko bows, "I'm sorry, but I just need to look-"

"What happened to your dog?" Hatsuharu asked curiously. Maiko goes to her knees bursting in tears.

"I don't know! He's gone! He's gone! I don't know where he ran off too!"

"This is bad…"

"I know it is!"

"No, I mean, it's really bad."

"Waa!" Hatsuharu reaches down to grab her arm, and to help her up.

"Come on, we better go."

"Not without Almighty Shi-gurre! Waa!" Almighty Shigure? Was the question on both the two boys' minds.

"No need to cry. He has a collar on. When he's found, someone will give his owners a call. Till then, we can wait at their house."

"But I don't even know the owners! And when did he get a collar? I'm confused now! Waa!" Momiji giggles as he takes a handkerchief out of his pocket.

"Here ya go." Maiko gladly accepts it as she wipes away her tears.

"Thank you…"

"Now come on! Lets go!"

"Where to?"

"Shigure's house." Hatsuharu says.

"What?" Kyo questions as Maiko, Hatsuharu, and Momiji stand in front of his door.

"Just let us in." Hatsuharu says.

"No! Wait! Your saying Shigure went missing again? And this time from her? Damn, what the hell is he thinking! What a dumb dog."

"What's with all you're yelling about now?" Yuki says as he walks up to them. "And why aren't you letting them in?"

"Shigure ran off again! The damn pervert! Bet he ran off to see high school girls or something. Huh?" Looking at Maiko's face, her face was turning red, and looks ready to burst in tears.

"You… YOU MEANIE!" Maiko yells, "You're the reason Almighty Shigure ran away!"

"Almighty Shigure?" Kyo and Yuki questions at the same time.

"He's a smart doggy! You're a meanie head!" Yuki pushes Kyo to the side.

"Come in." Yuki says.

"About time." Hatsuharu says as the three walks inside in an orderly fashion.

"Yea! About time." Momiji says. Maiko looks at the steamed headed Kyo.

"Meanie." She whispers.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yells.

"At least she's right." Yuki says as he shows them to the living room.

"Shut up! Damn Rat!"

"Stupid Cat."

Eh… chapters are getting longer… anyways it's probably about time I get Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo in the story huh? It's hard for me to get them involve in stories for some reason. . That's why this story is pretty much about Shigure. His nature is easier for me to type. Comment please!


	6. runaway

**Chapter 12: what it means to run away**

"Do you like them as your parents?" Shigure asks Tanako. Right when Shigure was about to poof back into a human, the girl, Tanako, grabbed him, taking him out of the kennel to pet. Not just because he's not selfish like the others dogs, but because she wanted to talk to someone in private, though she knows the other dogs can here them.

"No… there mean." Tanako says. "I know I had a nice mommy one time and a very weird sister. I miss them. But I hate daddy. These guys remind me of him."

"Then why don't you run away?"

"What is that?"

"Heh, I can't believe you don't know."

"I am only six!"

"Well, it's when you… run away."

"Just run away?"

"Yea, when times get tough, some people would resort to running away. Especially when whoever is taking care of you is mean. Just run away. That includes running away from these guys especially." I'm such a bad influence… Shigure thought.

"But I do not know how to get out of here."

"Hmm…" Shigure looks around for a lever of some sort. "I have an idea. But if I help you, will you do me a few favors?"

"Okay."

"One: help these other dogs escape as well."

"Kay."

"And two, when we escape, just stick with me until we get you a real home. Okay?"

"Kay."

"Alright. Let's shake on it." As they shook hands, the girl giggles with joy. "Oh, and don't tell anyone I'm a talking dog."

"It will not matter. No one can understand you're language." Hehe, good thing she's only six. Shigure says to himself. "Okay, you see that lever?"

"No."

"It's right there." Shigure says pointing with his paw.

"But I can not see it."

"It's not that dark in here, is it?"

"No, I just can not see." She says exaggerating her last word. After a few seconds of thinking, Shigure figures out why.

"You're blind?"

"I guess. Those guys who take care of me said 'Worthless blind piece of crap.' One time."

"Dear lord, I really do need to get you out of here fast. You've been in here long enough to know where each kennel is, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to let me out, am I correct?"

"Yes…"

"Go let the other dogs out now."

"Kay." The truck comes to a stop, knocking the two down.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Shigure yells as he tries to unlock the lever.

"Yes! Ok!" Tanako says as she has already let free a few dogs.

"Damn this place reeks." One of the kidnappers says as he instead of Shigure opens the only exit way out.

"What the hell?" The other kidnapper says staring at Shigure, and both noticing little Tanako letting free all the dogs. "You piece of shit! What the hell are you doing!" Tanako turns around in fear as she just let free another dog. Shigure looks back as well to see what she really looks like. The beautiful Chinese outfit he thought he saw moments ago has rips and tears all over it. Her small frail arms and legs, including her face, are covered with purple bruises. Even her hair is a total mess and cut short up to her neck.

"Don't pay attention to these guys Tanako! Let the other dogs go!" The two kidnappers back up in fright not paying any attention to the other dogs pouring out of the truck.

"D-demon dog! Demon dog!" both yell. Shigure lifts a brow to what they just said. Demon dog? Hmm… a cleaver thought came to Shigure as he starts to glare evilly at them with a particular looking evil grin.

"That's right!" Shigure yells. "You have disturbed my pleasant journey to earth! And now you must pay!" Shigure growls real loud as he jumps, biting one of them on the shoulder.

"AH! Get em' off me! Get em' off me!" The other kidnapper was too afraid to do anything; instead he made a run for it into the meat house.

"Any more doggies need rescuing?" Tanako asks as she listens to see if she can hear any more animal voices. Gladly, none left, but fierce sounds startle her. The screams her kidnapper let out, it was like he was about to die. "Almighty Shigure?" Tanako says as she walks up to the edge of the truck.

"OW OW! AHH!" The yelling, even if she wasn't able to see it, she was still scared.

"Almighty Shigure! What's going on?" But Shigure didn't respond back, he was tearing this man skin apart. "ALMIGHTY SHIGURE! I AM SCARED!" When times get tough, Shigure's voice says in Tanako's mind, some people would resort to running away. "Run away?"

"Please! I'm sorry! You can keep the brat! Stop! AHH!" Hearing her kidnapper scream in agony, Tanako makes a run for it, though she did fall on her face the moment she stepped foot of the truck, but still, she ran off not knowing she's nearing a cliff. Finally, Shigure snaps out of it.

"Tanako? Where are-" Seeing where she's headed, Shigure runs after her.

"Stay away from me!" A sudden slip, a quick scream, before she fell any farther down, Shigure grabs hold of her shirt, dangling her in mid air. Tanako looks around nervously even though she can't see.

"Don't move!" Shigure yells through his gritted teeth as he slowly pulls her back to safe land. "Are you alright?" Tanako pushes him away on the nose.

"Now I know why you are named Almighty Shigure. It is cause you can kill people with your evil almighty teeth." She says pointing at her own.

"What? I-" Shigure stops himself from finishing his sentence, and instead, looks back at the man he caused to bleed that is now getting help from the other kidnapper and some men from inside the meat house. "Dear lord, I almost did kill him." Tanako bows down, staying in that position facing Shigure.

"Kill me."

**Chapter 13: Angel or demon?**

"What?" Shigure says back, noticing young Tanako's tears. The kidnapper is being dragged towards the meat house where the workers there will call an ambulance.

"Kill me. You killed my kidnapper. She doesn't know the kidnappers not dead Now kill me. Please… I might be to young to die, but I will find a better joy in Heaben can't pronounce Heaven." Shigure sadly looks at her for a few moments before licking her cheek. "What are you doing?" She says, sitting up.

"Look… or actually, listen." Shigure looks out into the distance, "They didn't drive us too far. We can walk back to the bath house that they kidnapped me at."

"But you are a demon doggy. You even said you were. I thought you were an angel doggy at first. But you said you are a demon doggy."

"That's sweet of you thinking I'm an angel doggy. But listen, I'm not a demon, I only said that to frighten the kidnappers even more."

"But how would they eben she means even. kow what you said? They do not speak animal."

"Well… think of it like this," At that moment, Shigure turns back into a human, thankfully for him, the girl is blind and no one is around. "You have a gift to communicate with animals. I have a gift to communicate with humans." Tanako sits up, looking as if she was gazing towards Shigure. A smile creeps on her face as she lunges towards him, giving him a hug. During the moment Shigure was transforming back into a dog, it was like life paused for a moment as she thought Warmth.

To Shigure's surprise, as they were walking back down the hill, towards the city, he was able to carry the girl on his back. "Don't forget to hold your thumb out when you see… I mean hear a car driving by."

"Ky." Birds were chirping in the air during there few moments of silence. "Almighty Shigure… when I hugged you, I felt skin. Actual human-like skin. But it was warm and calming like how your fur is. Are you really an angel Almighty Shigure?" Damn… what's a good lie for this? Shigure thought.

"Hmm… well, you see, when I'm on earth, I change back and forth from an angel to a dog. Only when someone hugs me, I stay in dog form. But as time goes by, I change back into my true form which can be troublesome if a human sees me."

"You are lucky I am blind." Tanako says as she tightens her grip around Shigure's neck.

"No, I'm glad to have you." Tanako lets out a smile.

"I hear a car behind us." Tanako says as she sticks her thumb out, and as Shigure waits patiently to see if the car will stop. Thankfully, it did. The person pulls up in front of them. As he steps out, the first thing Shigure notices were his blond hair and circled glasses. A business man. Shigure thought also noticing his brown suit.

"Are you alright?" The man says in a worried voice as he runs up to them.

I have no clue what I was thinking when I thought up Tanako! Being blind, can communicate with animals, she can't say words like "can't" instead, she'll say "can not". Oh well, I think she's cute the way she is… even though she looks like a mess :P.

Please comment and thank you for reading this far!


	7. nice guy

Chapter 14: nice guy 

"I dunno." Tanako says. The man carries Tanako off of Shigure's back, giving him a pat on the head. The man turns his attention back to Tanako, observing her bruises.

"Oh my, what happened to you kid?"

"What do you mean?" Tanako asks.

"You're covered with purple bruises. Did someone beat you up?"

"What is purple?"

"You're… oh," When the man looks into her eyes, he notices, "you're blind, aren't you?"

"I guess…"

"No wonder, okay, I'll go take you to a hospital alright?"

"What is that?" The man lifts a brow. Oh well, it's not her fault she barely knows anything. Shigure thought as the man thought so as well. The man smiles.

"It's a place where they help the injured and sick. I'll take you and your dog there." The man carries Tanako in his arms as he carries her to his car with Shigure following. He puts her in the back seat, allowing Shigure to sit there as well.

"What's your name?" The man asks as they drove. Before he took off driving, he put seatbelts on both of them.

"Tanako. What is yours?"

"Zinan Yoshida. Now what's your friends here, name?"

"Almighty Shigure." A sweat drop appears on Zinan's face as Shigure for the first time felt embarrassed of the name.

"Oh… really." Zinan says. Zinan parks his car in the parking lot of the hospital. We're here now."

"Okay." As Zinan stepped out of the car, Tanako was about to as well, until Shigure nudged her with his nose. "Yes?"

"Listen, don't tell anyone about my true identity or my powers all right?"

"Okay."

"And give me a hug before you leave, I don't want to transform back into an angel in this car."

Okay." Tanako gives him a hug, and then releases him. "I'll… hear you soon okay?" She says as she tries to open the door.

"Bye bye." Shigure says as Tanako struggles opening the door until Zinan opens it for her.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't take the child locks off." As soon as he shuts the door, walking away with Tanako, Shigure spots the cell phone near the front seats.

**Chapter 15: coming together**

Riing… Riing… "Hello?" Tohru says as she answers the phone. "Shigure? Is that you?" From the living room, Maiko perks up when hearing the name.

"See… Told you someone will call." Hatsuharu says.

"Damn…" earlier, Kyo made a bet with Hatsuharu that no one would call today about Shigure. Now he owes him 3000 yen In a manga I read earlier, it said $8:50 in US money is 1000 yen in Japan money. As soon as Tohru hung up, she ran over towards the living room.

"We need to hurry. Shigure's trapped in a car and-"

"WHAT?" Maiko screams.

"Uh…" That's right, Tohru thought. This girl doesn't know about Shigure's secret yet. "Um… well, the person who found him needed to take this little girl name Tanako to the hospital,"

"Tanako?" Maiko asks with a worried look.

"Yes, and uh… before he left, he gave us a call. He left the door unlock for us to come and get him."

"SHIGURE!" A high voice yells out. Instantly, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo knew whom it was as the person runs up to them in the living room.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry we barged in like this! I know it was quite rude but-" Ritsu apologizes as Mitsuru stood tall in front of them all.

"Kids, where is your uncle Shigure? He needs- oh." Mitsuru looks down towards the familiar face, "Maiko?"

"What?" a few people in the room yells out.

"Ahh… Shigure's editor knows her?" Momiji asks. Maiko makes a small grin and a slight wave.

"Hiya… mom."

"MOM?" again, a few people in the room yells out. Mitsuru bursts into tears as she gave Mitsuru a life-threatening hug.

"Oh sweetie! Where have you been! You made me worried sick! I can't believe you ran off earlier! My gosh, I thought if I were to never see you again, I was going to commit seppuku! I missed you so much! Don't make me worry like that again! Oh god, thank the lord you're back into my arms!"

"Y-you're the girl from earlier at the bathhouse. With that dog…" Ritsu points out.

"You were at the bathhouse at the same time we were there?"

"Who-who is he… mom?" Maiko asks.

"Uh… um, This is Ritsu Sohma. Listen Maiko, while you were gone, I left your dad or actually filed a divorce and now I'm living at your uncle Zinan's house. You won't need to see your dad no more, everything's fine now."

"Ey Rits!" Aiko says walking into the room with her three brothers. "I-"

"NO!" Maiko yells as she hides behind Ritsu. "Those boys were beating me up a few days ago!"

"Ahh!" The three boys yell. "It's her!"

"Where's her guard dog?" One of them asks.

"You were beating up this poor girl?" Aiko says with an evil aura around her.

"Eh…" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "OWW!" The three boys moan out.

"Apologize to her! Gosh! I will not allow boys like you to be acting like this! Specially since yer all related to me…"

"Sorry..." the boys says, one of them rolling there eyes. Aiko smacks them in the head again.

"Apologize properly!"

"SORRY!" The three says, bowing.

"Wow…"Maiko says. Hatsuharu stands up, heading towards the door.

"Come on, we still need to pick up Shigure." Hatsuharu says.

"Hey! You're not leading the way! We'll get lost!" Kyo yells running after them.

"Wait, just get a ride from Hatori. He's outside right now." As one of the boys was about to stand up, Aiko smacks him in the head. "You're not getting up yet."

"Kay…" he whimpers.

"Oh Rits… uh… Aww damn. Never mind." Aiko kicks one of her brothers on the side. "Get up, we're going back to the limousine now."

"Kay…" They say in a whimpering voice as they stand up and all walk away. Awkward… Yuki thought when the room grew silent. Mitsuru gets a call on her cell phone.

"Hello? Ahh, Hello Zinan! Great news! Maiko is back! … What? Oh my god… oh my…" Tears almost filling Mitsuru's eyes, she hangs up. "Maiko! We must leave now!"

"Oh? So soon?" Hatsuharu asks. This isn't your house… Kyo and Yuki both think.

"What's the rush?" Maiko asks.

"Your uncle found your little sister, but she had to be sent to the hospital. Her uncle says that her dogs been an angel to her. Come on."

"Looks like we're all heading to the same place." Yuki says as he got up.

eh… what to say now… um… just one more chapter to go and that's it! Please comment me and thank you for still reading!


	8. last chapter sorry it took forever

**Chapter 16: days later**

"Ahh… I'm so glad to be home." Shigure says as he sits in his office along with Yuki leaning against his door entryway. It's a few days later from the day they came to get Shigure.

"That was quite an adventure you had. After when we came to get you, I heard little Tanako was crying." Yuki says.

"You heard that from Ritsu, huh?"

"Yes. He told Ayame, Ayame told us."

"Well of course I would tell you guys something so touching!" Ayame says as he walks by laughing. Normally, when Ayame walks by, he would stop to chat, but instead Yuki watches him walk off to the bathroom. Knowing this, he might walk back to chat with them, so sooner or later, Yuki needs to evacuate into his room.

"Where'd all these peaches come from?" Kyo voice was to be heard from the living room.

"Sigh… I wish I could go visit the two… but it's best that this angel must stay away. Oh well… I'll just be asking Ritsu how they are doing since he's visiting them and all now." In a relaxed mood, Shigure leans back, looking up into the ceiling. "At least since he is now with Mitsuru, and those two kids are Mitsuru's kids, I won't need to worry as much. Hmm… you know… I never knew Mitsuru had kids. This is quite a tale…" Hearing the phone, Yuki goes to pick it up. It was Ritsu on the other line.

"Hello?" Ritsu says.

"Hello Ritsu."

"Ahh, Yuki. Hello. Um… tell Shigure That Mitsuru is on her way wanting his story. She's quite upset and-"

"Wassup!" Another voice was heard from Ritsu side of the line.

"Oh, that was Aiko. Uh… she says Hi."

"Hello! Shigure!" Mitsuru's voice was heard knocking at the door. "I need that story! Right away! Hello? Anyone there!" Tohru answers the door.

"I hear Mitsuru. Please don't tell her I just called. Okay, bye Yuki." Ritsu hangs up the moment Mitsuru runs into Shigure's office.

"Shigure! I need that story right away! The deadline about to past in a few days and you haven't even started! And-"

"Don't worry dear Mitsuru. I've finished. And I spent the past 5 days straight doing so." He really did! Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo worried more about him during that time then the time he went missing. From Shigure's drawer, he takes out a stack of paper to hand to Mitsuru. Suspiciously, Mitsuru looks through it expecting to be a prank, but not this time. It was an actual story.

"Wait… that's it? No harassing? You're just going to give it to me like this?"

"Well, I heard from Ritsu you finally found your long missing children. I wouldn't want you to be upset on my account."

"Wow… this is surely a change in heart… especially from you. Alright, I'll start my editing right away."

"Oh, Mitsuru."

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor, let your kids read it as well. I made it to be… at least decent for there young age. I'm sure they might find some similarities of their life in it."

"Ahh! It's Ritsu's women!" Ayame says popping in from the front doorway.

"What'd you call me?" Mitsuru yells.

"hahaha!" Ayame waves one of his hands, "Relax… Ritsu is very glad to be with you and besides; it stops Aiko from her nagging and instead puts her in a happy mood! There are some peaches sitting on the living room table if you care to have some."

"Uh… thank you." Ayame holds out the peace sign as he walks away. "Um… Shigure, why don't you come to visit some time with Ritsu? My brother is a fan of your work. He'll be glad to meet you. And my daughters-"

"Of course I'll come to visit." Shigure says with a smile.

Last chapter so hard to think up. tsk tsk it really was. I spent my time burning my brain just to think it up right (even though months later, I notice it isn't as good as I use to think it was.). Well, thank you for reading all this way, leave one more comment if you wish too. Laters!


End file.
